Recently chalcogenide glasses fabricated as fast ion conductors have been investigated as data storage memory cells for use in memory devices, such as DRAM memory devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,761,115, 5,896,312, 5,914,893, and 6,084,796 all describe this technology and are incorporated herein by reference. The storage cells are called programmable metallization cells, also known as PCRAM cells. One characteristic of such a cell is that it typically includes a fast ion conductor such as a chalcogenide metal ion and a cathode and anode spaced apart on a surface of the fast ion conductor. Application of a voltage across the cathode and anode causes growth of a non-volatile metal dendrite which changes the resistance and capacitance of the cell which can then be used to store data.
For this technology to be used on a mass scale in memory devices it is necessary to fabricate large numbers of memory cells in a relatively small amount of integrated surface area.